How I Snagged My Sempai
by kaesaku
Summary: Clueless on how to snag the object of your affection? Well, Rukawa sure is... How will he survive it? [yaoi] [RuMit and a bit of SenMit]


Warning: This contains yaoi (m/m). Don't say I didn't warn you. 

Parirings: RuMit, SenMit (kinda..)

Rating: PG will do..

Standard disclaimers apply.

**"How I Snagged My Sempai"**

_by kaesaku_

Schools should be giving lessons on how to snag the object of one's affection. This is my dilemma. I am clueless, really clueless, as to how I can snag, or even make him notice my mere presence.

Not that I am unnoticeable.

First of all, I am 187 centimeters. Unless anyone is blind, there is no way that anyone can ignore me. I also happen to be the best basketball player in this school. Now that will definitely catch anyone's attention. Well, there's also my looks... Need I say more? And for heaven's sake, we're both on the SAME team!

So I'm definitely NOT unnoticeable.

So, why am I not progressing? Why am I still daydreaming about him? Why can't it be real?

I think it's time for me to do something.

Enough of the old nod-and-grunt Rukawa.

Desparate times call for desperate measures.

Lesson Number One: Always make him aware of your presence.

This one's going to be easy. I just have to be on the side of the court where he's playing. Yeah, really easy...

We started to shoot some hoops and do some lay-ups. But he never, not even once, glanced at my direction.

Maybe, I should try getting nearer and "accidentally" bump him. Will that work? It always worked for those annoying fan girls. They always managed to make me aware of their irritating presence.

"Ishii, try to add more pressure on your right hand."

Ishii? He talked to Ishii? He was aware of Ishii's presence? The bench boy!

Suddenly, I felt unlucky to be gifted with this basketball prowess.

What will happen if I suddenly gushed"Oh, Sempai... Is this the right way of doing a lay-up"

That will definitely get his attention.

Super rookie asking for tips on how to lay-up!

Disgusting. Really disgusting.

How low can I get?

So much for making him aware of my presence.

Lesson Number Two: Try to have a decent conversation with him. Nods and grunts not allowed.

Half-time break. This is a good opportunity for me to try to have a conversation with him.

I sat on the bench beside him.

So, what do I say? 'The weather is good.'? Yeah right. Like, that'll make him come running into my arms saying, 'Yes, the weather is good and I love you, too!'.

Thinking of something to say is hard... No, wait. Saying something is actually harder. I'm Rukawa, remember? If I initiate the talking here, he'd definitely sense that something is amiss.

Hey, that's what I want, right? I want him to notice that, in a subtle way, of course, that I am regarding him in a different way. Good, I'm on the right track.

"Sempai."

"Huh"

He seemed.. surprised. Okay, so he was not expecting me to talk to him. But, he'll be seeing a lot of changes around here...

"Nice game."

"Rukawa... Are you okay? Are you sick or something"

Nani!

I am trying to have a decent conversation here and that's what he retorts to me?

Will talking never be associated with me!

And so, I do what I do best. I stood up and walked away from him. I cannot bear this silent humiliation. But, not before I retorted back my trademark line"Do'aho."

"Now, that's more like you"

Aaargh!

This day isn't going as I planned. At least, I have the consolation of knowing that I haven't exactly done anything that'll make me lose every inch of my dignity. The silent humiliation that happened a while ago does not count. I sure hope that a good 'ol shower can de-stress me from... this. Whatever this is.

"Rukawa? Didn't know anyone else was still her."

That voice... It's Sempai!

Good thing I haven't taken anything off yet...

"Uh, hai. I thought I was alone, too."

"Well, you will be now. I'm about to go... Just have to arrange my things... And I'm outta here"

No! Wait! Don't go!

I'm not that insane to say that out loud. But, I really wanted to... Stop the urge...

I guess my brain shuts down whenever he's near me, because I suddenly became unaware of the puddle of water near my left foot.

"Owww"

Plack. I landed. I wanted to die.

"Rukawa, are you alright"

Clumsy, clumsy, clumsy. Of all the sixteen years that I have lived, why do I have to become clumsy on this moment!

I hold on to whatever self-dignity that I still have left to refrain myself from bursting into tears. I felt like I officially became his personal clown.

"Hey... you okay? Let me see that." He touched my ankle. "I think we need to bandage this."

He wrapped my ankle with the bandage that he got from the first-aid kit. His brows furrowed and he bit his lower lip as he gave full concentration on my injured ankle.

Kami-sama, that should be made illegal! Is he doing that out of reflex or for my own benefit?

"You're in no condition to go home alone, Rukawa. You might increase the injury more. Although it's just a minor sprain, we can't afford our players to get injured, with the inter-high nearing and all. And..."

Since when did Sempai sounded like Captain Akagi? Well, who care anyway? As long as it's addressed to me, I couldn't care less if Greek words came out of his mouth.

"...so, I think it will be better if I walk you home..."

Did I hear that right? Walk me home?

"Oi, Rukawa. You listening? I asked if you won't mind me walking you home. Unless you're fully capable of going home by yourself..."

"No, I don't mind."

"Okay, then. Let's go."

Lesson Number Three: Always welcome clumsiness and injuries with open arms. You never know, the object of your affection might be standing by with bandages and a first-aid kit at hand.

"Are you sure it doesn't hurt anymore"

"A bit."

"Then walk slowly. You walk as if you're being chased or something. Are you in a hurry"

"No."

No, I'm not in a hurry. I want to stay like this with you forever!

"Tell me if it pains you to walk. We'll stop awhile and rest."

He is so sweet. I feel like swooning.

"Ore wa..."

No. Way.

The voice of that do'aho shattered my serene thoughts of a certain someone. I will never forgive him.

"Mitchy? Kitsune"

No, it's the Prince of Wales. Duh.

"Where are you guys going? Ooh, the kitsune has a sprain... Nyahaha! You're no match with the tensai! The tensai never gets injured! Nyahaha"

He sure picked the right timing.

"Do'aho."

"Nani! Teme"

"Cut it out, Sakuragi.'

My angel.

"Mitchy? You're siding with this baka kitsune"

We both rolled our eyes. The do'aho does not need to try to be irritating. He naturally is.

"Whatever, Sakuragi. Just go away. You're hurting my eardrums."

"Why"

"Why? Must there be a why"

Sempai is definitely cute when he is frustrated.

The do'aho looked blankly (more like stupidly, for me) at him. I don't know if he's faking this stupidity to irk us all or there really is nothing inside that red head of his.

"Because you're disturbing us, that's why"

Damn right, he is. Wait, did he-

"Nani! Mitchy... I didn't know you have bad taste in men" The do'aho wrinkled his nose.

Bad taste in men? Am I missing something here?

"Whatever." He steered me away from that do'aho.

At last, the do'aho was beyond hearing vicinity. We can finally rest our eardrums. Then, it hit me. What did the do'aho said earlier?

"Sempai."

"Nani"

Since we are in a talking mood and all, I better ask him now, before I lose all courage.

"What did the do'aho mean by bad taste in men"

"Oh, that" He laughed. Did I say something funny?

"Well, you see... Now, don't be shocked, alright... I'm bi."

Bi? Sempai's bi? And that do'aho knows about it?

"And that do'aho knows about it"

What is this? Their secret or something?

"Er, not just him... Actually, everyone in the team knows about it. Well, except you."

Right. Me. Unsociable Me. Why didn't anyone told me about this! Was I really that apathetic!

Wait. I should not be angry. I should be rejoicing. Sempai's bi! Meaning, I have a chance with him. Yosh! Yosh! Yosh! I'm the maaan! This really is my day...

"So, Sempai... Going out with anyone? I mean, with your larger date preferences, you probably have someone right now, ne"

And I told myself to be subtle.

"Why, the kitsune's becoming more people-prone nowadays, huh..."

That was a serious question and it took a lot of my guts to spill that out and he... taunted me! No matter how drop-dead gorgeous he is, I glared at him.

"Kidding! No, I'm not going out with anyone right now..."

Yosh.

"But somebody's pestering me these past few weeks..."

Nani!

Who is this person? I'm gonna kill her. Or him.

"Who"

"Oh, Sendoh."

Akira Sendoh. That porcupine-head smiley... And I thought we were only rivals on-court...

"Sendoh"

"Yeah... I can't believe it, too, at first. Man, the guy's really persistent! You"

"Hisashi-kun"

Hisashi-kun! Hisashi-kun! Who dared to call my Sempai Hisashi-Kun?

Kami-sama. It's Sendoh.

"Speaking of the devil."

Sempai called him devil. Hah. Serves him right.

"Hisashi-kun! I'm so happy I ran into you"

Go away.

"Oh, hi, Rukawa."

Ooh, he said 'Hi' to me. I am so touched.

"Hisashi-kun, are you doing anything? I mean, would you like to join me for a snack or something"

Inviting someone and ignoring the person he is currently with is a sign of an impolite and rude... SON OF A BITCH!

"I would love to, Sendoh..."

"Really? You would"

Nooo...

"But, I can't. I'm accompanying Rukawa home because he sparained his ankle. Maybe some other time."

"Oh." Sendoh shuffled his feet and looked down.

Didn't you hear that? Now, go away! He won't take that back.

Suddenly, Sendoh looked up and flashed his irritating smile. Doesn't rejection even affect that smile?

"You're such a good teammate, Hisashi-kun! You're very caring towards the other players..."

"Well, I..." Sempai is suddenly at loss for words. He scratched the side of his neck, which looked good by the way, except if caused by any other person besides me.

Enough!

"Yeah, he's a good teammate..."

They both looked surprised that I spoke up. As I said before, desperate times call for desperate measures.

"...and a good boyfriend, too."

Now, it's my turn to be surprised. My mouth suddenly developed a life of its own and blurted out my greatest fantasy of all time. But, my shame was enveloped by this immense feeling of jealousy.

Yes, I was blinded by jealousy.

"Anou... Gomen, Rukawa. I wasn't aware that Hisashi-kun is taken."

Well, don't worry. You are not alone.

"Gomen, for this mess. Don't worry, it won't happen again. I guess I have to go now. Ja" He waved, this time to both of us. He finally acknowledged my presence. Baka.

Good. Problem solved. I turned and caught sight of Sempai looking at me. Ookay... Maybe, problem beginning.

"Anou, Sempai... I was just trying to save your ass."

I am starting to fidget. This is getting really uncomfortable.

"I see. Thanks, but I can take care of myself."

Was that a trace of disappointment in his voice?

Time to make the move. Time to stop playing on safe grounds.

"Anou, Sempai..."

"Hmm"

"I wasn't trying to save your ass..."

This is it. The moment of revelation.

"...I was trying to steer the competion away."

I looked at him. And he looked at me. I can tell that he was taken aback by my bluntness. He even blinked a couple of times.

"Guess I succeed."

Add a smirk, a nonchalant shrug and what do you get? A cocky, arrogant and assertive suitor. Of course, he does not have to know that my insides have turned to jelly and I am now incapable of moving any part of my body.

He gave me a lopsided grin. Oh my. He is so sexy.

"And I'm glad that it's you who did."

Lesson Number Four: Competitions are created to irk, irritate and piss you off. But, sometimes, they are the ones who bring you closer to the object of you affection. That is, if you're really lucky.

He took a step forward.

"Guess I was wrong about a lot of things about you..."

"Like what"

"Well, for starters, you being straight."

"That makes two of us, Sempai."

He laughed. I smiled. Wow, it felt good to do that.

"And that you do know how to smile..."

I laughed.

"And that you do know how to laugh"

"Seriously, Sempai..."

"Okay, okay, seriously... That I have a chance with you."

I blinked. That means, all along...

This time, I was the one who took the step forward. I inched my face closer to his, until our noses almost touched...

"That makes two of us, Sempai."

I wasn't sure who initiated it, me or him... All I know is that my lips are on his, and his on mine. And that was all that mattered.

And last, but not the least, Lesson Number Five: Never kiss in a public place. That will be really hard to remember...

"Hey, Akagi. Aren't those Mitsui and Rukawa"

Akagi turned green from what he witnessed.

"Kogure, let's get out of here"

"Woohoo... Looks like some people are having fun in here...'

"Whoa. Didn't know Rukawa was into guys...'

"Ryota Miyagi! You didn't! He's so obvious, it was a dead give-away. And you spend shower time with him..."

"Really? Wow, Aya-chan, you're so perceptive"

"Whatever."

"Eew... Bad taste, bad taste"

**- owari -**

can also be found at Slam Dunk Babble Club


End file.
